What the Heart Wants
by Pretty Green Eyes
Summary: What if the one thing you desired you couldn't have? What if the one person you didn't trust gained a place in your heart? What if the life of a loved one life sparked a terribe war? Chapter 5 is now up!
1. A night to remember

Okay I don't own FFVIII so don't sue me, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 1- A night to remember   
  
The sea rushed passed them, like a darkness being swallowed up by a dazzling light, but they were not looking at that. He watched her look at the stars taking no notice of anything else around her, he looked up too. He couldn't help but be captivated by it all. There were white specks of white lights sprinkled across the deep blue sky, and a great light silvery white beam shone on the figure standing next to him, his eyes wandered over to her again. She was like a marble sculpture made by a thousand men. Her figure was perfectly curved, her dark, shiny hair was flowing freely in the light wind, and her brown eyes were focused on the night sky that hovered above them,  
  
"Look," She said softly and pointed to a star that went flying by. A smile crept across his face, something he hadn't done in a long time. He placed a nervous hand on her arm, she glided slowly towards him. He felt her warm breath draw close to him; she softly planted her perfect lips upon his. A rush of excitement took over him, he carefully wrapped his arms around her back and gently pulled her closer to him. The feeling was indescribable, all thought escaped him, he was lost in a sea of bliss, he never wanted it to end, he felt her fingers tenderly running through his lose strands of hair. The two of them remained in the embrace, for how long, they would never know.  
  
Five months later. . .  
  
Squall woke up with a start, he had dreamt about it again, damn alarm clock. He always had the temptation just to fling it out the window or to cut it into small pieces. Squall liked to be asleep, that's when one would dream. Squall enjoyed his dreams, as it was the only time when he didn't have to hold back, he could be whatever he wanted to be.  
  
Nobody had to know about what went on inside his head, he could keep that to himself, and in dreams he could just relax. Reality was overrated.  
  
He drearily got his clothes on, the same ones that he had worn yesterday and the day before and the day before again. The same clothes he had to wear everyday, the commander uniform. A remarkably dull uniform, long black trousers and a jacket with a load of squiggly lines that were supposedly 'decorations' he hated it. He would rather be wearing his normal clothes. Then again there was a lot Squall wanted that he couldn't have; Rinoa Heartily was one of them.  
  
I know chapter 1 was short but it's only the first chapter so if you don't like it then you can go stuff it! (kidding!!) 


	2. Old Friends

Chapter 2- Old friends  
  
Rinoa growled as her alarm screamed in her face. She hated her alarm clock, she preferred sleeping. She had dreamt about the kiss again, it was the first and last time that she had kissed Squall.   
  
"Squall. . ." She wanted him more than anything, but it was because she was a dammed sorceress that she couldn't have him. She would give up her powers, but it is difficult for a sorceress to do, maybe one day she would succeed.  
  
Rinoa had remembered what Edea had told her. If a sorceress was to truly fall in love, a bond would formed that cannot be broken. Ultimecia and Adel had once loved, and lost. They soon turned bitter after and committed the unforgivable sins. Edea and Cid had been having problems around the time that she was possessed. Edea had warned Rinoa of the consequences of loving another person if you were a sorceress. She told Rinoa that if something was to happen, she would turn evil and possible repeat the crimes of Adel and Ultimecia, Rinoa and Squall knew this was too big of a risk, so they held back their urges. But still Rinoa couldn't help but wanting Squall.   
  
She got into her uniform; above all other things Rinoa reviled her uniform. She was Garden sectary, it wasn't such a bad job, free food and accommodation and reasonable pay, but she still hated the uniform. A navy skirt, a white shirt and a jacket. It was so bland, Rinoa often had the desire just to toss it into an ocean and never see it again, but she had to wear it. She gave her dog a quick drink; she smiled as the dog messily slurped it down.  
  
She headed towards the canteen for her usual morning coffee, with her friend Quistis. She saw Quistis getting the usual table with her coffee in one hand and Rinoa's in the other.  
  
"Morning Rin." She had her usual smile on. Quistis seemed to be the type who was always awake and alert, Rinoa on the other hand was far from a morning person, she simply mumbled in her response, Quistis was well used to this by now. Rinoa drank her coffee with haste, she always did. She found the quicker she drank it, the faster she woke up, Quistis on the other hand drunk hers at a more sensible rate.   
  
"You're starting back on instructing again today aren't you?" Rinoa mentioned with a grin,  
  
"Well more of a test run, I'll be giving one on one lessons to a student who missed out on a lot of lessons. If they pass the Field exam then I'll get my instructing license returned." Quistis said calmly, the corners of her mouth were suppressing a smile,  
  
"Oh come on Quistis, you'll get it! Don't be all modest!" Rinoa said enthusiastically, Quistis felt herself blushing slightly, "So do you know who you'll be teaching?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, Cid will tell me today." Just at that moment Squall walked into the canteen, he usually joined the two for a coffee in the mornings.  
  
"Morning Squall, busy today?" Quistis asked,  
  
"No, not too busy today thank Hyne, morning Rinoa!"   
  
"Hey Squall, oh I got those documents completed for you last night, they're up in the office at the moment."  
  
"Thanks Rin, you're a life saver." Over the past few months Squall and Rinoa had become friends, they didn't want that, they wanted more, but they knew they couldn't have it. They had to be careful to keep their relationship strictly platonic.  
  
"I got a letter from Selphie and Irvine last night, Trabia Garden is coming along very nicely and should be completed by the end of the year." Squall mentioned. After Ultimecia's defeat Selphie had left Balmb to help repair Trabia and Irvine had gone with her. They came to visit every so often and they often sent letters.  
  
"It'd be great to have them back! Quistis said enthusiastically, "The Garden Festival hasn't been the same since she left, I'm even starting to miss Irvine's flirting." Quistis joked,  
  
Without warning Zell came bursting into the canteen and sprinted towards the three, "SQUALL! SOMETHING BIG'S HAPPENED!"   
  
"Whoa! Calm down Zell, what the hell are you on about?" Squall asked with concern,  
  
"Well, I was heading towards the canteen when I saw Seifer, and he," Zell began but was stopped by Squall who kicked him in the leg, Rinoa noticed this.  
  
"Squall? What do you know about this?" She asked suspiciously, "Did you know he was coming back?"  
  
"Well, I-uh," Squall mumbled,  
  
"SQUALL!" Rinoa shouted, "Why didn't you tell us?!" She demanded,  
  
"Wait, slow down a minute here, does Seifer returning have anything to do with the student I will be teaching?" Quistis snapped,  
  
"Well. . ." Squall said awkwardly, Quistis looked disgusted,  
  
"Squall! How could you not tell me? How could you not tell us that the very man who tried to kill us is coming back to Garden?!" Quistis yelled, it wasn't like Quistis to give out that much; she only did it when she was really angry,  
  
"Look, Seifer's trial took place about a week ago, and he was released from prison on the terms that he would rejoin SeeD and pass the SeeD exam! Cid and I agreed to the terms, so well, he's back! This was strictly confidential; I wasn't supposed to say anything!" Squall protested,  
  
"Squall! You should have said something! Why did agree to the terms?! Do you not remember what he did?!" Rinoa retorted,  
  
Squall remained silent; Quistis gave him a glare and stormed off. Just as she was walking out of the canteen she crashed into Seifer,  
  
"Sorry," He mumbled and looked up, he was different somehow, Quistis couldn't quite put a finger on it, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Quistis," Seifer said slyly. Quistis scowled and walked off towards the lifts. She went up to the third floor and stormed into Cid's office,  
  
"Ah, good mourning Ms. Trepe." Cid said with a smile, but the smile faltered when he noticed Quistis's annoyed expression, "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Headmaster, why was I not informed that I would be teaching Seifer?!" Quistis asked irately,  
  
"I see Squall mentioned it to you." Cid said grimly,  
  
"He let it slip. Now please answer my question," Quistis was trying to maintain her tone, but it was slowly rising,  
  
"Mr. Almasy has been given a second chance. This may well be his last chance to join SeeD, and seeing that he is ahead of other classes and you have reapplied for your instructing license I decided that it would best for you to give him one on one lessons," Cid said calmly, "Please Quistis, I was rather reluctant to let Seifer back into Garden, despite his discipline problems he is a skilled young man and that is exactly what we need here at Garden." Quistis raised an eyebrow,  
  
"With all due respect, do you not remember how he tried to kill us all?" Quistis asked cynically, heavily emphasising the word 'kill,'  
  
"Quistis, give him a chance, if he passes you get your license back. The Garden Faculty didn't want to let you have it back, you are a talented instructor, there is no doubt, but you need to prove it to the Garden Faculty, then you'll get your license back." Just at that moment Seifer walked through the door, "Ah, just on time Mr. Almasy," Cid said.   
  
"Headmaster," Seifer nodded,   
  
"You know Quistis, she will be your instructor. I trust that you will work hard to achieve SeeD status. Quistis you know the designated class room to go to. That will be all, dismissed!"  
  
Quistis took a deep breath and walked towards the lift with Seifer behind her. She headed towards the class room, neither of them said anything. The silence was unbearable. The quick journey to the class room seemed to take an age. When they finally did arrive Quistis was the first to break the silence, "This will be the class room that we will be using for the next two months. That is when the SeeD exam will take place," Quistis said trying to maintain a professional approach, but her hands were shaking, Seifer simply nodded. There was something that wasn't right with him. "Right, it would have been a while since you last used your gunblade and magic so we'll work on that today. We'll start off with your limit break, and then in the afternoon we'll use the training centre."  
  
"So no 'welcome back Seifer'" Seifer said sarcastically, he hadn't changed a bit,  
  
"No, Seifer, where you expecting a welcome back? Maybe you should go back to prison, I'm sure all your buddies there will welcome you back with open arms," Quistis snapped, she instantly regretted saying what she had just said,  
  
"Touché," Seifer retorted, "Well frankly all that gives Garden the edge over prison is the fact that you don't have to share a cell once you get SeeD status!"   
  
"Look, let's just get this done and over with, if you co-operate then maybe these damned two months will pass a bit quicker!" Quistis said with annoyance, she was going to kill Squall for this. 


	3. Just Another Manic Monday

Chapter 3- Just another manic Monday  
  
Rinoa took her usual seat at her desk, time to begin her usual routine. Squall walked towards her desk, "I have the files right here," Rinoa handed the files to Squall, she didn't even look up at him,  
  
"Look, Rinoa I know I should have told everybody about Seifer," Squall began,  
  
"You're damn right you should have!" Rinoa snapped, "Why Squall? Why did you let him back? How do you know he's not going to try to kill us again?"   
  
"Look, what Seifer did was wrong, I'm not going to deny that but he was under Ultimecia's control," Squall asserted,  
  
"So he claims, how do we know that he's not lying?"   
  
"Doesn't he deserve a second chance? To prove that he's not lying? Rinoa, what if people hadn't believed you when you were possessed by Ultimecia?" Rinoa fell silent at the last comment, Squall did have a point,  
  
"I still don't trust him." Rinoa said finally. "But you make a valid point," She said reluctantly,  
  
"Look, if he does anything I have the authority to send him back to prison, and I will. Don't worry about that, anyway I have to just go through these documents. I'll see you later?"   
  
"I'll see you at lunch," Rinoa smiled, she watched as he walked off. She wished he'd turn around and just take her into his arms and kiss her the way he did on the balcony all those months ago. She often wished this, she often daydreamed about it, but she knew she couldn't have him and it tore her apart, secretly Squall wanted only the same.  
  
************************  
  
"SEIFER! BE CAREFULL!" Quistis yelled as she cast a watera spell on the fire Seifer had just caused,  
  
"Guess I need to work on my limit break," Seifer said trying to stamp out the fire,   
  
"You're damn right you do! Seifer this isn't like you! What's wrong?" Quistis asked, it was more of a riposte than a question,  
  
"I'm just rusty! Not everybody is perfect like you Miss. Trepe!" Seifer shouted, he kicked the floor in frustration, "I'll get it right next time," He muttered,  
  
"Okay, fine. First of all, you were way of target; we need to work on your aim." Quistis pulled out some poles with markings. "Right I want you to chop these poles in half were the mark is. I want you to do a run in on all of them, no stopping, just get all of them in one run. You have thirty seconds, GO!"   
  
Quistis watched as Seifer hit each pole weakly and missed some, eventually she just told him to stop. "Seifer, you're grip on your gunblade is too weak," She walked over to him, she placed her hands over his and tightened his grip, he flinched in pain. Quistis hadn't been squeezing that hard, "Seifer. . .could you take of your gloves for a moment please?" Quistis asked suspiciously,  
  
"Why?" Seifer asked, it was a bit defensive for Quistis's liking,  
  
"Seifer, remove your gloves," Quistis demanded,  
  
"No!" Seifer yelled, there was a hint of fear in his voice.   
  
"Seifer! Why won't you remove your gloves? Is there something your trying to hide?" Quistis sounded concerned now, "Seifer, all I'm asking you to do is to show me your hands. I won't ask again," She said firmly. Seifer reluctantly removed his gloves, he winced slightly as he took them off. Quistis gasped in shock, his hands were severely swollen, and they were violet blue with bruises, there was scorch marks as well and one major gash. "Seifer! No wonder you couldn't grip your blade! Who did this to you?!" Quistis was horrified, she began to roll up his sleeves, it only got worse. "Seifer, we have to go see Dr. Kadawoki,"   
  
"No! Just drop it, it's nothing!" Seifer yelled and pulled his hands away and hastily put his gloves back on, and rolled down his sleeves,  
  
"Seifer, you can't fight in this condition! Don't do this to yourself! I'm taking you to Doctor Kadawoki,"  
  
"I SAID DROP IT! IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" Seifer shouted, Quistis was very taken aback, "Look, can we just get on with the training!" Seifer said viciously,  
  
"You can't fight Seifer, not in this condition. Is that the only place you're injured? I'm only trying to help! Please Seifer! Who did this to you?" Quistis pleaded, Seifer walked up to her, she refused to be intimidated by him but he was right up against her, she could feel his breath on her face,  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, it's the past, I don't need your concern." Seifer said treacherously.   
  
*****************  
  
Lunch time rolled around, Quistis headed for the usual spot in the canteen, Squall, Rinoa and Zell were already there.  
  
"Squall, I need to talk to you for a moment," Quistis interrupted, "It's important." Squall got up from the table and went up to her,  
  
"Is everything alright?" Squall asked with concern,  
  
"What happened to Seifer when he was in prison?" Quistis asked,  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Seifer had a very weak grip on his gunblade, so I went up to make him tighten his grip, when I did he cringed, so I got him to take of his gloves. I've never seen so many injury's in one area of the body in my entire life! There are definitely several broken bones in his hand, he has second degree burns, his hands are blue with bruising and he has had his palm cut open at one stage!"  
  
"What!? Did you send him to Dr. Kadawoki?" Squall asked with concern,  
  
"He wouldn't go. He wouldn't say were he got the injuries either. Squall, I'm surprised he was even able to grip his blade at all! I don't know what to do!" Quistis said in a upset tone, "He can't continue training in this condition! And if he doesn't get treated it'll only get worse!"  
  
Squall stayed silent for a moment, "Look, we can't force him to go to Dr. Kadawoki. Just let him continue training, if he has any sense whatsoever he'll discontinue training to go seek medical help."   
  
"Squall, he wouldn't even let me cast a cure spell! What makes you think he's going to come around?" Quistis pleaded,  
  
"Leave it for the moment, if he doesn't change his mind within the next few days I'll talk to him." Squall said, Quistis shook her head, "Trust me Quis," Squall said finally.   
  
"I don't know Squall, why won't he just let Dr. Kadawoki treat him?"  
  
**********************  
  
Seifer went to his dorm clutching his hands in agony. The training had been harder on them than he thought, every part of him ached, his broken ribs didn't make breathing very easy which was difficult after training when you need a breath. He wished Quistis hadn't been so damn nosey. He had the injuries to deal with, not her. As far as he was concerned, she was intruding. He couldn't stop training because of pain, he had to pass the SeeD exam, and he couldn't let anything get in the way. 


	4. No pain, No gain

Chapter 4- No pain, No Gain

Seifer viciously attacked the T-Rex, putting all effort into defeating the mighty foe,

_I Punching. . ./I_

This T-Rex was particularly difficult, it kept swinging its tail and Seifer kept having to dodge it to miss it, 

_I Kicking. . ./I_

Seifer wished that it would just drop down and die, it was really starting to piss him off.

_I Stabbing. . ./I_

He almost fell over trying to avoid its tail. Like Seifer, the T-Rex was not going down without a fight and didn't care how injured it got in the process,

_I Burning. . ./I_

*WHACK* Seifer felt a tail fly into his ribs. The pain was overbearing, he doubled over in pain. He saw Quistis run over to him, slowly conscious escaped him. . .

Quistis ran up to her fallen student, she couldn't cure him here, she had to take him somewhere where there wasn't a T-Rex trying to eat them up, the secret area wasn't too far away. She summoned Shiva to distract the monster, while Shiva was fighting she brought Seifer into the secret area and Shiva returned, he had gone into shock.

"Damn it!" A T-Rex couldn't have done this, Quistis opened Seifer's shirt, there was severe bruising but it wasn't recent, she shook her head, "Seifer. . .who did this to you?" She mumbled to herself while carefully running her fingers over the violet hues. She cast a life and curaga spell on Seifer. He sat up with a start, but Quistis placed a firm hand on his upper chest and held him back.

"No Seifer, if you injure yourself anymore you'll go into shock again. Stay down!" Quistis commanded,

"It's no bother," Seifer growled, but Quistis noticed the contorted expression on his face, he was in a lot pain, even if he was reluctant to admit it.

"Seifer! Why are you doing this to yourself?! Just go see Dr. Kadawoki!" Quistis pleaded. "I've seen people fight in bad conditions, but what you're doing is dangerous! If you keep this up then you'll have problems for life! If you push yourself hard enough it could even kill you!"

"Will you shut up if I go to the damn doctor?" Seifer retorted.

"Yes! Now come on, lean on my shoulder!" 

*************

Seifer sat on the bed, he had just been x-rayed. He hated hospitals, they were depressing, even though this wasn't a hospital it still had a hospital feel to it. Quistis eventually walked in,

"So? I've seen the doctor, what now?" Seifer asked rather rigidly,

"Seifer! I want to know what happened to you? You have broken fourteen different bones! Who did this to you?" 

"Why do you care?" Seifer asked deviously, 

"Seifer! Stop avoiding the subject!" Quistis demanded,

"You answer in my question first! Why do you care?" 

Quistis glared at Seifer, suddenly remaining a SeeD rather than getting her license back didn't seem so bad. Why did Seifer try and make things so damn difficult,

"I don't care! I'm only asking because it's part of the job!" Quistis snapped,

"Well if you don't care, then I think I won't bother answering, because if you don't care then you probably won't care if I answer or not, and really I'd prefer not to answer." Seifer said slyly, Quistis felt her fists clenching in anger,

"Why do you have to be such a fucking prat!?" She found herself yelling, both Seifer and Quistis were very taken aback, Quistis had always managed to control her emotions, she never lost it.

"Well, we're quite the feisty one aren't we?" Seifer asked heedlessly. "I thought that Instructors were supposed to control their emotions. Maybe if you had controlled you're emotions with Squall-"

"You know what Seifer! Forget it!" Quistis felt the rage rising rapidly, she was about ready to murder Seifer, "If getting my instructing license back means teaching you then I quit! I'd rather be put into torture than teaching you!" Quistis didn't even wait to hear Seifer's response. She stormed out of the infirmary and up to Cid's office.

"Ah, Miss. Trepe!" Cid said pleasantly,

"Cid! I quit!" Quistis said abruptly, Cid's expression was dissatisfied,

"I can't say I'm not disappointed Quistis," He said calmly, 

"CID! I can't teach Seifer!" Quistis yelled, "He is going out of his way to get to me! He's f-" Quistis paused, and took a deep breath, "He's impossible!" 

"Quistis, as an instructor you will always be faced with difficult students." Cid began,

"Seifer is beyond difficult, he's hopeless!" Quistis protested.

"Please Quistis, if you can teach Seifer, then you can teach anybody. Think of this as a challenge." Cid sounded desperate to try and keep her to keep instructing Seifer. Quistis raised an eyebrow,

"A challenge? Oh goodie!" Quistis said sarcastically, "Cid! I can't do this!" Quistis pleaded. Cid sighed,

"Quistis, it's only been three days, talk to me at the end of the week, then we'll make a decision." Quistis scowled and took the lift down to the first floor, as soon as she stepped out, Seifer was there waiting for the lift,

"Did you quit?" He asked, he sounded slightly anxious,

"Cid wouldn't let me until the end of the week." Quistis said frostily,

"Look, I'm sorry." Quistis suddenly gave him a funny look, "About the whole Squall comment, it was below the belt." Seifer, genuinely apologising? It was one of those things that happened once in a blue moon. Quistis was more than slightly gob smacked.

"Forget it." Quistis said a bit too quickly, "Dr. Kadawoki said that you need to take it easy for a little while, if there are any signs of pain becoming a lot worse then you should stop and use cure." Quistis said dully, "You should avoid T-Rex's for a while, just fight Grats, bite bugs and any low level monsters, and she also said that fighting with any rivals would be the worst thing you can do." Quistis emphasised the last part, Seifer smirked,

"Damn I was hoping to make Squall cry again." He sneered; Quistis smirked if only for a split second,

"Seifer!" She scolded, Seifer noticed her trying not to smile, but he decided not to push his luck as he was already on thin ice. "Look let's just go up to the classroom and work on your magic and GF's. It might be a good idea while you're in this condition. When you improve we'll go back to attacking."

*****************************

"Will everything go to plan?"

"Yes, we've contacted SeeD for the attack,"

"Will they accept? They're allied with Trabia you know."

"They think they'll be fighting for Trabia, trust me, we'll get her and we'll kill her."

"But she'll be hard to kill, what if we fail?"

"Then we'll send her to a place worse than death, all of her kind fear it. Don't worry, we wont allow the mistakes of the future to happen. We will prevent it. We will be the hero's of our time, even if nobody ever hails us as hero's except for our followers."

"It's a plan that could easily go to hell."

"So are all plans, if we're careful it won't go to hell, trust me on this one, this has to be done. No pain, no gain, remember that!"


	5. Breaking the ice

Yes...it's been a while...be nice and review....please?  
  
Chapter 5- Breaking the ice  
  
Seifer didn't need to work on his magic or summoning. That was blatantly obvious, Quistis was sure if Seifer wasn't in his current condition he could damn well fight with a gunblade, possibly even do as well as Squall, maybe better but for the past two weeks they had been doing nothing except magic and summoning.  
  
Seifer and Squall were always at least one step ahead of the game. While other students were struggling with level one magic, they'd mastered level three magic and were beginning to work on perfecting death and other high level magic. When other students were struggling with bite bugs, they were working on T-Rex's, that's what made them rivals in the first place, both of them were equally skilled, the fact that each was trying to be the best is what drove them. Seifer perhaps could have even exceeded Squall by a long shot, but he was too damn full of himself to reach his full potential. Seifer was one to think he was the best, Squall was constantly striving to be the best. Seifer refused to follow orders as he believed himself to be above them, while Squall did what had to be done.  
  
"Quistis, why the hell am I doing this? This is boring!" Quistis rolled her eyes, Seifer had a point,  
  
"I know that this is boring, but there's not a lot to do other than this, as soon as you recover we can work on fighting,"  
  
"You mean there's not a lot in the manual that we can do," Seifer said with a menacing grin, Quistis raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Please enlighten me on what we can do." She said with a tint of sarcasm,.  
  
"Well for one, why are we training in the class room?" Seifer asked,  
  
"Well it's either here or the training centre, or Balmb. I don't think you'll find the challenge you're looking for there."   
  
"How about we go some place where we could find a challenge,"  
  
"What do you suggest we do? Go steal the Ragnarock and go wondering around Esther were they're still having problems with monsters. Maybe kill them all," Quistis said sardonically,  
  
"Why not?" Seifer said cheekily,  
  
"Honestly Seifer! Are you mad?" Quistis yelled, "You're just out of prison and injured, I'm on thin ice getting my license back and you're suggesting we steal the Ragnarock and go monster hunting! Some things never change." Quistis shook her head,  
  
"Oh come on! Where's your sense of adventure?!"  
  
"Seifer, no, that's final! We're not doing anything stupid like that!"   
  
"Fine, have it your way!" Seifer said finally, he grumbled and got back to casting random spells and summoning GF's. If anybody was more bored than Seifer it was Quistis. She started to seriously consider Seifer proposal. She shook her head,  
  
"Look Seifer, forget it. This is pointless, just a waste of magic, have you ever used any of the forbidden spells?" Quistis asked,  
  
"Yeah I've used The End once, didn't go to well,"   
  
"Look maybe we should go to Balmb and practice the forbidden spells, I have a few that I stocked up during the time compression, and I know where I can get more. Is that alright? They're very difficult to control, it took me a while to master it and Squall has only just barely mastered it."  
  
"Are you serious?" Seifer said with a big grin,  
  
"You can't just keep wasting time practicing magic that you already know. Plus if you're ever in a very tricky situation and you have one of the forbidden spells it could come in very handy." Quistis said in a very instructor like tone. Seifer was grinning broadly, "Are you up for it or not?" Quistis asked in a very matter of fact tone,  
  
"Hell yes!" Seifer said enthusiastically.  
  
"Right, there's no point in continuing anything today, there's not much time left anyway, I have to go and get Squalls permission for this if he agrees then we'll go ahead with it. Meet me at the front gate tomorrow at nine hundred hours sharp for further details, dismissed!" Quistis and Seifer saluted each other and left.  
  
Seifer headed back to the dorms and Quistis headed for the lifts to the third floor. Squall didn't notice Quistis walk in as he was preoccupied trying to balance a pencil on his nose, Quistis tried with all her will to suppress erupting into a fit of giggles,  
  
"Squall?" She had to put her hand up to her mouth as she tried so hard not to laugh as Squall almost fell backwards out of his chair and sat up very quickly, the expression of shock and embarrassment that occupied his face was priceless.  
  
"Oh, um. Hello Quistis!" Squall said hastily, "Can I do anything for you," Quistis shook her head and looked back up at him,  
  
"Squall, I need to ask a favour. I want to take Seifer to Balmb tomorrow to teach him the forbidden spells, I imagine it will take up most of the day,"  
  
"You want to teach Seifer the forbidden spells?" Squall said with a slightly raised eyebrow,  
  
"He knows everything else, and I can't work on his gunblade skills at the moment,"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He finally agreed to go to Dr. Kadawoki, he's not in good shape at all, he has several broken bones, second degree burns, cuts and severe bruising. He can't train for a while. Believe me Squall he is fine on everything else, there's no point in teaching him unless we do something to improve on."   
  
"Fine. On one condition, I'm coming along, I don't trust Seifer one bit with the forbidden spells."  
  
"And this is coming from the person who accepted him back into garden?"   
  
"Look, I agreed to keep an eye on him, I'm going as well tomorrow." Squall said finally, Quistis agreed in the end and left the office. Squall left his seat and walked towards Rinoa's office,  
  
"Hey Rin? Is there any meetings scheduled for tomorrow?" Squall asked,  
  
"Hmm, there's that one with the Trabian governor at ten o' clock." Rinoa answered,  
  
"Damn it," Squall muttered, "Rinoa, could you cancel and reschedule it for later on in the day?" Squall asked,  
  
"Yeah I'll call them now, why do you need to cancel?" Rinoa asked out of curiosity,  
  
"Quistis wants to teach Seifer the forbidden spells,"   
  
"Quis wants to what?!" Rinoa challenged,  
  
"I don't trust him either Rin. So I'm going with them tomorrow,   
  
"But why can't she just work on his gunblade skills?"   
  
"Injuries," Squall said simply, "Can't fight for a while."   
  
"Still, the forbidden spells?"   
  
"Well, I'm going to keep an eye on things, remember, I can kick him out." Squall reassured her.  
  
"Right, I'll ring the governor now and cancel the meeting."   
  
"When you're done, we may as well call it a day, there's not a whole lot we can do."   
  
"It seems things have slowed down a bit," Rinoa said with a smile. God that smile, the smile that could melt hearts, Squall could be having the worst of days, he could be under ridiculous amounts of stress, but god that smile. It made each day worth living. "Are you alright Squall?" Squall hadn't even realised he had been staring at her,  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired." Rinoa knew perfectly well that he had been looking at her, she often saw him do it. Whenever he stopped looking, she would look. The fact that they couldn't have each other tore them apart. 


End file.
